Trust Me?
by darkangelofember
Summary: Roman surprises Dean in the realist way. Ambreigns.


**Trust Me?**

"Roman! Where are we going?!" A very pissed off Dean Ambrose yelled. His eyes were concealed behind a blindfold and Roman's hand was in his guiding them as they walked. Dean cursed to himself every time he stumbled over something. He wanted to punch off the splitting grin off of Roman's fave that the Samoan was probably sporting. "Oh fuck!" Dean hollered, his body lurching forward as his foot was caught on something. Dean wasn't sure what it was but it hurt his foot.

"Careful there Dean." Roman stated, bracing his hands on the younger man's hips to steady him. Dean's frailing out to grab at anything, managing to hook themselves around Roman.

"I would be careful if I could fucking see! But some Samoan ass monkey had to go and blindfold me!" The dirty blonde retaliated. Roman snorted and let out a laugh. If Dean was able to glare, he would. "Now where are we going?!"

"Do you trust me?" Roman's question shocked Dean. Of course he did. Roman was his only family in the world. The only thing he truly cared about.

"Yes." Dean replied, giving off the 'no shit' tone in his voice. Roman stopped and so did Dean, only because he ran into Roman's back. The dirty blonde felt Roman's hand leave his, Dean immediately missing the warmth of Roman's hand in his. The Samoan's fingers grazed over his arm, leaving trails of fire, moving over Dean's injured shoulder and collarbone and up the curve of his neck to where the blindfold was tied.

Roman was painfully slow in untying the cloth in the younger man's point of view. Dean whined in protest when Roman covered his eyes as soon as the blindfold was gone. The dirty blonde shuddered as he felt Roman's hot breath on his ear. "Do you trust me?" Roman asked once again.

"A-Always…" Dean muttered. Roman removed his hands and the Lunatic Fringe was greeted with the sight of a gazebo strung with lights and candles sitting around the on the ledges. Rose petals were glittered over the floor. His eyes widened at the sight. It was so beautiful. But why would Roman do something like this. The sound of gentle music started playing and Dean looked over to where it was.

Seth Rollins stood by a small, very expensive looking, stereo system. Standing beside him was Paige. Seth was dressed in black slacks and a cream colored button up shirt. Paige was wearing a cream colored dress that went to mid thigh and the outfit was completed by a black belt and a black and white headband.

Dean looked away from his former teammate and the diva as a hand grabbed ahold of his. AJ was standing by him in a gentle rose pink loose skirted dress that went down to her knees. She had a pink rose tucked above her ear. Behind her was Dolph. Dolph was also in black slacks and in a rose pink shirt that was rolled up to his elbows and the top buttons of the shirt undone. AJ pulled Dean in the gazebo as Roman stayed where he was. Just watching the different expressions that came onto Dean's face.

A flower crown of white and red roses were placed on the dirty blonde curls. Dean turned his neck to look up at Nikki and Brie Bella. The twin divas smiled at him and Nikki turned and walked away.

A flower crown of white lilies sat gracefully on Brie's straightened black hair. Her dress was the same color as the lilies and it went passed her knees. Daniel walked over and handed him a single white rose. Daniel was wearing a mid sleeved dress shirt and black dress pants.

Nikki also had a flower crown of lilies in her highlighted hair but unlike Brie's hers were red. Her dress was identical to Brie's but red as well. John's outfit was the same as Daniel's but the shirt was the same color of red as Nikki's dress. John handed the younger man a single red rose, just like Daniel had done before. Nikki walked back over and gestured for him to follow. AJ let go of his hand and went to stand by Dolph.

The Bella twins walked the superstar over a path of rose petals. Dean was absolutely speechless and his face heating up from everything happening. He had no idea what was going on but apart of him never wanted it to end. He never had a lot of attention or affection even placed on him.

Nikki and Brie left his side as they came to a clearing not far from the gazebo. Hunter and Stephanie motioning him forward. Hunter was standing in a deep red button up shirt and black dress pants. Stephanie wore a sleeveless dress of the same red color that went to her knees. Dean could have sworn his heart stopped when they finally connected with caring grey eyes.

Roman was standing with his hands in his pocket and in full glory. His hair was pulled back into a tight bun and his face clean shaven other than his normal beard. He was standing in a complete tux.

Roman pulled his hands out of his pocket and held out his hand. Dean instinctively placed his in Roman's. The Samoan pulled him forward and against him. "W-What is all of this?" Dean murmured, shyness suddenly enveloping him.

"This was all their idea. They all know how you've never done something like this. Danced and let all your worries go away. But that's not all of it." Dean looked up to the Samoan as he finished what he was saying. Roman moved on his feet to where they were swaying on their feet. "We met a long time ago. And it was actually in this location. I was seven and you were six. I didn't even know who you were but I remember watching you just sit up here one day. I talked to you but you have said nothing. I didn't meet you again until FCW and I didn't know it was you until we were in the Shield. I always think back to that. Thinking that I had never realized that I met the love of my life that day." Roman stopped and the dirty blonde looked up at him. His breath catching in his throat. "My heart knew it before I did. So Dean Ambrose. My best friend," he paused and reached behind him. Hunter handed him a small velvet box that Stephanie had handed him. Dean inhaled sharply as Roman dropped down on one knee and opened the box. The ring inside was pure gold and the inscription of 'My Angel' was written in calligraphy. Angel was the nickname that Roman had given him when they started dating. "Will you marry me?" Tears prickled Dean's ultramarine eyes. He bit his lip and nodded.

"Yes." The area erupted in cheers as the Samoan slid the ring onto Dean's finger and grabbed both sides of his face and kissed him. "I love you." Dean whispered.

"I love you too." Roman replied. Be looked to the others and yelled out, "Now let's celebrate!" The other superstars and divas cheered again and joined the couple in the gazebo. Dean placed his hand in Roman's and the Samoan placed their hands over his heart. His other hand found its way to Dean's waist and he pulled the younger man against him. Dean placed his free hand against Roman's forearm and leaned up and gently kissed the older man. Dean pulled back and put his head against Roman's shoulder and his forehead against the man's neck. The Samoan leaned his own head against Dean's and swayed along with the music with his new fiancée and the other couples. For now both of them were on cloud nine. And he wouldn't change it for the world.


End file.
